


Mark in the Middle of Nowhere (Feat. Will Smith)

by Aj_The_Destroyer



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Suicide Squad (2016), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cocaine, Cock Vore, Daddy Kink, Don't like Don't read!, Drug Use, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hardcore Lemon, M/M, Milking, Vore, Yaoi, anal prolapse, breast feeding, cavity fucking, spaghetti ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_The_Destroyer/pseuds/Aj_The_Destroyer
Summary: Love can show itself in mysterious ways. Mark was a YouTuber with a dedication to his fans like no other. Will Smith was one of the most well-known actors in Hollywood. Courage was a dog who had never been in love. Will the three learn to work together, in order to conquer their deepest demons?





	Mark in the Middle of Nowhere (Feat. Will Smith)

Jada was being a cunt. Will Smith, 90s comedy icon, had been unhappily for too many years. Jada had brought home an ugly annoying pooch named Courage the Cowardly Dog. What a stupid fucking name. As he ran through LA traffic wishing to be hit by a Mercedes, Will had an idea. He promptly turned his plump ass around and headed back towards his humble mansion where nobody was home. Well, nobody other than Courage. 

Will stripped off all his clothes and stomped through the residence & up to the attic. He bust the door open, Courage cowering at the sight of the Fresh Prince’s massive erect pipe. Will wasn’t normally into fucking dogs, but he knew this would piss off his bitch of a wife. He grabbed Courage by one of his scrawny legs and starting stroking the dog’s miniscule meat.

The feeling was like nothing Will had ever experienced before. Rough in his hand from the lack of lubrication on the dog’s tiny cock, Will could feel the rough and hairy skin against his calloused finger-tips as he tugged and pulled. 

“Call me daddy, you stupid pooch!  
Or I’ll fuck you! In the snooch!  
The more lube I use upon my cock!  
The longer our bestiality bed will rock!”

Courage’s shivering motion had changed to ones of pleasure rather than fear. He’d never uttered a single word in his life but he was determined to comply with the dominant man’s request.

“Hey there Courage! You can’t talk!  
But what will happen when you take THIS COCK?  
You’ll get linguistic from Mr. Linguistic!  
That’s what I call my dick, it’s autistic!”

And with the last beat of his swaggy short rap, he plunged his meaty cock into Courage’s Cowardly (and unlubed) hole. Will, being an expert at ass-fucking, knew that he had to go slow under most circumstances. But during this sex session, he was driven by nothing but pure rage and hatred. He knew that the chances of Courage displaying his pink sock were high, but he simply didn’t care… and in all honesty, the idea of seeing a dog’s prolapsed rectum only made him want to thrust harder into the animal.

True to his word, The Fresh Cock Of Bel Air worked its magic on Courage’s vocal chords. Soon after his anus was stabbed, the dog began spouting intense words of pleasure, but mostly pain.

“OOHHH DADDY FUCK MY PUPPY ASS!” moaned courage, moaning loudly while moaning.  
“Unhhhh fuck yes Willy…. touch my nipples while you fuck me…. all six of them.”

“Hey there pooch it’s time to get real!  
I need to know how your nip-nops feel!” Will rapped with a passion unlike any other.

“Ouhhhnn yeah Big Will rub them with your hip hop rappin fingers,” Courage screamed in sexual wanting. “I’m getting close I’m gonna fucking nust!”

“Hey baby boy, if you’re gonna nut!  
Do it while I’m balls deep in your butt!” Will rhymed freshly.

Courage nutted wildly, undoing his doggy knot. Ribbons of cum flew across the room at such velocity, it nearly knocked a giant hole in the attic wall.

“Careful where you cum!  
I just want to have fum!” Will exclaimed.  
“You almost hit your nice computer over there!  
It would be a shame if I didn’t have hair… oh wait.”

Courage quickly turned toward the computer in shock.

“Oh no! Computer were you watching us this whole time!?” Exclaimed courage

“Yeah, was i not supposed to?” Asked Computer. “I’ve been live streaming this on Facebook Live for like an hour.”

“Oh shit granny Smith watches Facebook Live.  
Can’t have her seeing me getting funky and jive.” Rapped the Fresh boy

Will, still inside the pooch, stood up and approached the hunk of machinery. 

“Or maybe she needs to see this dick.  
Then she’ll know which nose to pick.”

Will positioned himself directly in view of the camera, knowing that the world could see him balls deep in his canine companion. 

“Daddy what the fuck are you doing? Don’t expose my asshole like this!”

Will, ignoring the dog, began to pull out. He could feel the dog’s anal muscles contract and tighten. Will knew what he had to do… With all the force he could muster, Will pulled out strong and hard, causing the dog’s pink anal tissue to become exposed in a complete prolapse.

“OOOOWWWW FUCK….wait...actually….nice..I’m kinda into this.” Moaned the pup  
“Maybe this isn’t so bad…”

“Yeah, dawg, you gotta stop and listen  
Your asshole looks like a raw ass chicken.” Rapped Will

Courage, now separated from the tall black man, turned his rear to the camera. The whole world could now see the inside of his asshole. Knowing that anyone anywhere now had the ability to view him in such a compromising position made Courage hard all over again. He couldn’t help but feel that someone very important was watching.   
A comment appeared below their stream. From a very special viewer named simply, Markiplier.

“Yo is that the Mark who likes to game?  
He be a boy that got dat fame!”

Courage dragged his limp body over to the screen, reading the comment from the gaming god of youtube.

“Not the wildest thing ive seen, honestly… I could make this more interesting.”

Will, offended by the claim, retaliates.

“Little bitch boy thinks he can fuck so good:  
If you up for a challenge, come visit my hood.”

No response was seen by the fucked out couple. They began to think nothing would come of this facebook live beef and Will reached for Courage’s prolapsed anus. Suddenly, the window fucking shatters and Markiplier is there in all his surprisingly thick hairy glory.

“What is up, my N-word? I heard you’ve been talking shit… what a naughty boy.” Markiplier scolded. “Naughty boys don’t fucked… in the ass, anyway...”

With that, the youtuber whipped out his throbbing meat wand, thick, veiny, and in need of a good stroking. He yanked his clothes off quickly, quicker than Sportacus whenever he’s hungry for Robbie Rotten’s Rotten Rod. Spreading his thick cheeks, he began to yank at what appeared to be a plastic zip-lock bag. As he pulled harder, Will noticed it was a bag of white powder. 

“It’s a good thing you’re black, so I can see this cocaine of your big dark cock,”

The statement seemed a little offensive, but the pair were willing to look past it. Their desire for his robust member and copious amounts of cocaine were enough to let them ignore his blATANT racism. Soon enough, though, Will had an idea to combat the offensive words and get his fill… of cum.

“I have an idea thats kinda sick.  
Why don’t you let me..  
Shit on ya dick”

It was always a kink of his, but he never explored it. His wife was completely against the idea, and there was only so much porn on the internet. The look of the youtube stars face said enough. He was most likely into it.

“So, Marky.. Are you down?  
Will you let me make your schmeat brown?”

“I’ve only ever let Pewdiepie shit on my disco stick… and he wouldn’t lick it up afterwards. Would you?”

“Yeah i’ll lick that shit,  
But only if you suck my tit.”

“Tits are a lil much don’t u think.”

“Yeah man. You right, you right,  
But after this you won’t be tight.”

Will was given a little more room to adjust than his canine counterpart, meaning his ass would stay in its place. Mark slipped his fingers in easily to test the waters. He wasn’t surprised to see that Will’s ass was more than ready to take his beef sword. It took only seconds for his phalanges to be replaced by his solid johnson. Mark yelled “ITS GO TIME” as he began thrusting vigorously into the older man’s cavernous hole. It wasn’t long before Will felt his intestines churning in pleasure. He gave a grunt of warning before releasing his fecal matter.

The shit was brown and sticky, covering Mark from balls to tip.… and as everyone knows, sticky and wet makes daddy upset. Mark, though turned on, knew he had to take on a dominant role in this sexscepade. 

“I’m upset now, seeing as I’m all sticky and wet with your anal leakage. You should have told daddy you were filled with diarrhea.” Mark said as he wiped away a chunk of corn from atop his member.

 

A faint whine came from the floor below the 2 men, Courage sitting there covered in cum, feces, and a single chunk of corn. Mark knew he needed to service the pooch as well. Will had already submitted to him, after all. It seemed that Will wouldn’t lick the shit off his cock, but dogs did that, right? Maybe… he could make the treat even sweeter.

He found the bag of cocaine once again and sprinkled a decent amount into his open palm. He gingerly coated his poopy penis in the powder and gave Courage a nod. The dog didn’t need to be told what the man wanted. But, there was still an issue that needed addressed. Courage’s anal sock. Conveniently enough, Will had an old box of diapers which he quickly opened (much like his ass) and fitted the pooch with one as if he were a diaper expert. The dog seemed almost like a submissive baby by this point, which only made the humans more aroused. 

Courage licked at the man’s member, allowing the brown liquid to fill his mouth. He swirled his pink tongue around the erection, swallowing every bit of shit he possibly could.

“Cry for me, you fucking pink dog baby,” Mark told the pooch in his deep, demanding voice. 

Though aroused, Courage did as his new Daddy comrade commanded. He let out several short whines all while licking up Will’s diarrhea from Mark’s thick cock. Eventually, there was no shit left to lick. 

Mark, however, was still eager to feel Courage’s warm mouth against his meaty love stick. He thrusted forward, forcing his thick cock into Courage’s cavity. The dog yelped in pain, but Mark was too preoccupied with tooth fucking to care about the small dog’s comfort. 

He continued to force himself into the cavity, and it wasn’t long until he was so deep that Courage was gargling on his enormous balls. Mark’s body couldn’t help itself but to shoot his massive load down the dog’s throat. Through several more thrusts, Mark rode out his orgasm to the fullest extent possible. All three of them were beginning to tire.

After all this intense fucking the threesome was a bit hungry. Though their sexual appetites were still quite high, their stomachs grumbled for more than cock. Will was the one who said what they were all thinking

“I think we can finish this in the kitchen  
We got ham and spaghetti we could be lickin”

But of course, things couldn’t have gone normally. 

Courage still had his asshole folded up in the diaper and it seemed he could no longer walk. Will carried the animal downstairs following closely behind the naked Markiplier. They reached the kitchen where a large slab of meat was laid across the dining room table. The men couldn’t help but notice the hole in the middle of the ham. It was the perfect size for fucking.

Maybe they were still hungry for sexual things. Actually eating could wait.

Mark was the strongest in the room so he lifted the deli meat, showing off his toned biceps in the process. Courage, who could barely use his legs before this moment, somehow gained the strength to jump on it. His doggy dick immediately shot out and into the awaiting abyss. Sadly, the pooch’s stamina was completely depleted and he only lasted for a minute before slumping and rolling onto the floor.

The men didn’t seem to care, already arguing over who would be next. Mark was still somewhat focused on making things even crazier. He suggested the 2 try double penetration. The Fresh Prince broke out into a huge grin and instantly his hands were on his and Mark’s cocks. Their phallus were tightly squeezed by the ham, and it was truly erotic feeling them rub against each other. They slowly worked themselves in and out, taking turns on who did which action.

They didn’t last too long, maybe 6 minutes. Still, they managed to keep themselves from cumming longer than Courage.

Wait.

He’d not moved since his orgasm.

Will checked his pulse.

“You know why I’m shaking my head.  
This dumbass dog is fucking dead.”

“Fuck! We killed him dead!” Mark said, a single man-tear rolling down his cheek. “I’ve always loved fucking dead bodies, but I’ve never fucked a dead animal. I’m not sure I can continue…”

“Hey there Mark, don’t you worry,  
Fucking dead dogs doesn’t make you a furry!” Will responded.

“Still… It feels wrong,” Mark explained, raising one hand and placing it above Courage’s eyes, closing them in a peaceful gesture.

“I have an idea, if you still want more,  
Ever heard… of a thing called… vore?”

Mark, knowing exactly what the man was implying bent down without another word, unhinging his jaw like a fucking snake and eating the man whole. 

Mark felt his belly bulge out, and his dick immediately grew erect once more. He was about to vore the stupid fucking dog as well, until he had a better idea… 

After rummaging around in the kitchen, Mark found the biggest and sharpest knife he could find. After returning to the Pooch and removing his diaper, Mark began to cut into the prolapsed anus. He ignored the spurts of blood which squirted from the dog’s rectum tissue. He knew exactly what he needed to do… make anal spaghetti. So, that’s exactly what he did. After cutting up and boiling Courage’s rectum, he began to slurp the slimy anus noodles.

One by one, Mark felt the mucus-covered strands of ass slither down his throat. He knew for a fact the Will was enjoying Mark’s actions. Will was cumming uncontrollably. Mark could tell from all the semen that washed up his throat. He was surprised Will hadn’t drowned in his own cum…

After eating all the spaghetti and managing to keep from upchucking the man or his pool of cum, he knew the last step was to vore Courage’s mutilated body. Unhinging his jaw one final time, he vored Courage and flt his stomach widen even more.

Will watched as Courage plopped down into the pool of cum Will had been swimming in. Oh how he had been waiting for this… Will had always wanted to do a little voreing of his own, and that’s exactly what he did. Courage was about to be double vored.

Will, much like Mark had done, unhinged his jaw and vored the dog for a second time, inhaling buckets of cum along with him. Everything around the man began to blur...

Will saw the light fade out and then a different light fade in. He opened his eyes to see the plain white ceiling of his trailer. He was currently filming a new movie, Suicide Squad. Things were kind of wild on set, so he decided to blame the dream on that. Jared Leto, who was playing joker took the role a little too seriously and terrorized the cast. His latest series of antics involved slipping acid into his costar’s drinks. Will knew this was likely the cause of his dream. But fucking dogs? That was crazy… nobody would ever do that.

He slowly rose off the couch he had passed out on and rubbed his eyes. As he stretched, trying to evaluate his state of mind, he heard a bit of a commotion in the next room. His bedroom, actually. He slowly crept over and cracked the door just enough to see the infamous Jared Leto in full joker get-up, balls deep in a Pug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this collaborative piece! :) Credit to PBLube and NutBusterParfet for helping me write this!


End file.
